


Under a Doman Cherry Blossom

by whitesnowtigerxii



Series: Paradise in Doma Found [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitesnowtigerxii/pseuds/whitesnowtigerxii
Summary: True to their word, it was not goodbye. Tora and Hien made it a point to meet in secret under the full Doman moon each month; however, with the Cherry Blossom festival just around the corner, he wanted her there in public, officially, to partake in the festival.





	Under a Doman Cherry Blossom

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the length of time it took to post the last installment and the swiftness at which this one was posted. I actually had this one halfway written before I had to stop and work on "One Last Night in Doma". The real-life event that inspired this story was my very own Cherry Blossoms blooming for the first time. More is on the way! As always, thank you for reading!

_Standing on your shoes in my bare feet, dancing to the rhythm of your heartbeat._  
"Heartbeat" Carrie Underwood 

_My Dearest Tora,_  
  
_As you well may know, it is soon to be the Cherry Blossom festival here in Doma. I would love very much for you to be by my side. This festival represents life, beauty, and new beginnings, but I doubt my eyes will be able to leave the one true beauty, and the one thing that represents my new beginning at life: you. My heart breaks every time that we part. I pray that you soon find yourself back in Doma and in my arms again. It has been too long._  
  
_My dearest love, I also think that it is time I announce my love for you to my people. Our people, for Doma is as much yours as she is mine. I know my heart would sing at pronouncing my love for you from the rooftops. Our people would sing, too, at finally having a queen. You are my one and only and I yearn to hold you again._  
  
_Yours forever,_  
_Shun_  
  
I collapsed into my chair, reading his letter for a third time. My heart raced and my face flushed at his flowery words, he did spoil me so in that way. I sighed and a smile crept across my lips, soon to be replaced with a worried frown. I bit my lip as I reread the second part of his letter. He was ready. My breath quickened and I placed a stilling hand over my heart. We'd talked about it before, yes, but this little game of ours was... _exhilarating_.  
  
A tingle began to spread from my core. I whined and pinched my knees together, bouncing my legs. It _had_ been a while.... My eyes rolled shut and I groaned. Standing quickly, I paced the room while weighing the options. On the one hand, I couldn't think of a more romantic time to announce our love to the Doman people. On the other hand...we would be out. I was ready, don't get me wrong, but I was scared to death! What if they didn't like me? After all, I wasn't Doman. I wasn't even Hyur! Surely his laws dictated the royal bloodline marry of Doman descent. I let out a frustrated cry, my tail flicking behind me agitatedly.  
  
_What am I going to do?_  
  
A knock at my door pulled me from my impending misery. "Enter," I called out, wiping at my eyes quickly.  
  
"Tora?" A sweet voice called out.  
  
My ears perked up. "Y'shtola! Please, come in!" I smiled, genuinely glad to see a familiar face.  
  
"I'm not interrupting?" She asked, her brow furrowed.  
  
"No! Not at all! Please, sit," I said and motioned toward a chair. "Would you like some tea?"  
  
"Please," she smiled, sitting at the table. I turned my back to ready the teapot and cups. "I was meaning to see you sooner, but I saw you receive a letter so I decided to give you time to...read it...," she said, trailing off. I heard parchment slide across the table.  
  
_Oh, no...._ My body stiffened.  
  
"I'm glad that I did," she began. "Tora...what's this?"  
  
I spun around to see her holding the slip of parchment between two fingers, her other arm crossed under her breasts. "That is, um...well, that's…." She was smirking at me. _Smirking._ I grew flustered.  
  
"How long?" She asked simply.  
  
I sighed heavily, defeated. There was no denying it now that she'd seen evidence in writing. "Since we believed Gosetsu to have perished in Doma Castle," I replied, lowering my gaze.  
  
"Umhum," she mumbled. "And you went to console the little prince?"  
  
"Yes--wait! How did you know?" She just stared at me with those milky eyes, still smirking. "Oh. Right. I'm sorry," I said, looking away sheepishly.  
  
"Quite alright," she said with an airy laugh.  
  
"Wait! Then why did you ask if you already--" I gasped. "--you didn't _see_ us...did you?" I asked mortified. I didn't quite know the extent to which her Aether worked.  
  
_Oh, by the twelve_ , I groaned.  
  
"By the twelve no," she replied, laughing in earnest now. I grew faint with relief. She sat me in a chair before I could pass out. "So you and the Doman prince," she smiled, handing me some tea. I muttered a thank you and nodded yes.  
  
"How long have you known?" I asked, looking up at her.  
  
"Since the beginning," she said. "I simply wanted to hear it from you," she smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry," I frowned. "You're a dear friend, a sister even. I should have said something. You must know why we had to stay secret," I said, trying to explain myself.  
  
"I do. No offense taken," she smiled. I hugged her tightly. "So, will you?" She smirked.  
  
"Hum?" I shook my head, my eyes coming back into focus, an ear twitching forward.  
  
"Go to him, and go public?" She asked, rolling her eyes and sighing playfully.  
  
"I don't know," I mumbled. My chest tightened and I clutched at it with a fist, taking in a few deep breaths. "I'm scared, Y'shtola." My voice cracked. I was on the verge of crying.  
  
"Just relax," she cooed, moving behind me and placing a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Your secret is safe with me."  
  
I placed my hand over hers and rested my cheek atop them. "Thank you, Y'shtola."  
  
She smiled at me, cupping my face in her hands. "I can tell he makes you truly happy, Tora, and for that I'm glad. You deserve happiness. I'll leave you to reply, then," she added with a wink.  
  
I sighed deeply, putting quill to parchment. My hand trembled. What was I going to say?  
  
_Dear Shun,_  
  
_I would love nothing more than to see you again, I have missed you so! You make my heart soar when we're together, and I can think of nothing else when we're apart. I would be honored to join you in Doma for the festival. It sounds very romantic! I can't wait until I'm in your arms again! I love you._  
  
_Until then._  
_Tora_  
  
I huffed. Such a short response, but I was dying to see him again and my brain wouldn't function long enough to write anything more. I summoned a Mail Moogle and had him flying off with the letter. I began to pack and ready for my journey. My body ached with need and my breath quickened in anticipation. I was off to Doma, and not a moment too soon.  
  
My foot stepped firmly on a wooden dock. I closed my eyes and breathed in the familiar scents and listened to the familiar sounds that I had grown to love. My heart stilled. I was home.  
  
"Safe travels?"  
  
My heart leapt at the voice that had so many nights whispered sweetly in my ear. I could never forget that voice. My eyes flew open. "Hien," I said softly. I smiled as I drank in his form. His hand rested lazily on his katana and a boyish grin played across his face. I didn't think it was possible, but he had grown even more handsome. My heart skipped a beat. It took everything I had to not jump at him right then and there.  
  
"You look...well, Tora." He took a step forward and my stomach dropped.  
  
"As do you, Hien." I smiled at him fondly, my face growing hot. My tail swayed quickly behind me.  
  
"Here." He closed the gap between us quickly and took my bag, his hand brushing down my arm feather-light as he slipped it from my shoulder.  
  
My breath hitched and my heart stopped. Tingles shot throughout my entire body. Everything was said in that single touch. Yes. Our game was exhilarating. My eyes rolled shut and I sighed, taking just a second to relish the moment. My eyes opened to find him smiling at me. I flashed an all-knowing smirk back, beaming at him.  
  
"Follow me," he said quietly.  
  
My heart fluttered and anticipation took over my body. It felt as if I were walking on air as I followed behind him, secretly admiring his backside. My hand flew to my mouth, silencing a giggle.  
  
_What are you doing, acting like such a school girl?_ I chastised myself. _Still, what that man does to me...._ I let the smirk stay on my lips at least.  
  
He led us through the Enclave swiftly, weaving in and out of his people. They smiled and waved to their prince as he passed by and then froze as their eyes landed on me. 'That was the Warrior of Light!' spread through the crowd in hushed whispers as I passed by. I hugged myself tightly. My eyes fell to the ground and I lowered my ears against my head, making myself as small as possible. My nerves started to get the better of me.  
  
We reached the Kienkan finally, and not a moment too soon. I let out a sigh of relief as we stepped inside. Suddenly, I was pinned against the door. I gasped as Hien's lips came crashing down on mine, nearly sucking the breath right out of me. My chest burned from the lack of oxygen. I came up gasping for air.  
  
"Hien!" I laughed and squirmed as one of his hands snaked their way up my yukata top. I held onto him tightly as I began to grow dizzy.  
  
"It's nice to see you, Tora," he growled against my neck, pulling and tugging me ever closer.  
  
"You, too, Hien," I moaned incoherently, letting out a chuckle.  
  
"By the kami, I've missed you." He pulled me into an embrace and held me tightly.  
  
Tears started to well in my eyes. "I've missed you, too," I cried, clinging to his neck.  
  
He stepped back and stared at me, my body growing cold from the sudden lack of his warmth. By the twelve I'd missed him! I stood there, heart pounding, and stared back. A knock at the door interrupted us.  
  
"My lord?"  
  
_Yugiri!_  
  
I smiled at him and stepped to the side so he could open the door. "Yugiri!" I smiled, throwing my arms around the small Au Ra's neck in a hug.  
  
"Mistress Tora!" She stumbled a bit before patting my back awkwardly. "This is certainly a surprise," she said, looking from Hien, to me, and back.  
  
"It's good to see you, Lady Yugiri," I smiled.  
  
"Likewise," she replied, and a rare smile flashed across her face. "Here for the Hanami?" She asked.  
  
"She is," Hien pipped in and smiled. "We've a few things to discuss if you would, please, Yugiri?"  
  
She looked from Hien to me, her brow raised. "Of course, my lord." She bowed and exited the room, a smirk on her features for just a split second.  
  
"Hien?" I asked confused. I didn't understand why he'd sent her away so abruptly. He turned his back to me and walked to his table, sitting down. My heart stopped and a sudden feeling of dread washed over me.  
  
"My letter," he began. "Can we talk?"  
  
"Oh." My heart sank to the pit of my stomach. I knew what was coming. "Of course."  
  
I walked over, sat next to him, and rested my head on his shoulder. He moved to encircle his arm around me, sighing deeply. Was he steeling himself for my answer? I felt horrible. I held him tightly, nuzzling against him.  
  
He grabbed my hand and rested his chin on my head. "I'm sorry, Tora. Please don't feel forced to answer. That was not my intent."  
  
"No!" I said, shaking my head vigorously. "I've had you anxious this entire time!" I frowned, looking up at him. "I feel horrible. I'm sorry, Hien." I kissed him lightly on the cheek. I felt his chest rumble as he pulled me into a deep kiss. I kissed back with equal vigor, grabbing and tugging at anything on him that I could get my hands on. I broke away for breath, panting.  
  
"Oh, Tora," he sighed deeply. His eyes were still closed and a smile lingered on his lips. They opened slowly and caught me studying him. I turned away quickly, embarrassed. "I won't force an answer from you. Answer when you're ready," he added, guiding my face toward him and kissing my forehead. "I'll wait forever if I have to," he whispered, his hand cupping my cheek.  
  
My heart leapt. It was now or never. I didn’t want to lose him. I didn’t want to screw this up, he'd eventually tire of playing such childish games. I straddled his lap in one swift movement. The look on his face was quizzical. He raised an eyebrow in amusement and leaned back as if to say 'Go on'. My heart pounded against my chest and my breath quickened. "Hien, I'm ready." He froze, a look of shock upon his face. Any questions or protest from him were silenced, though, as I lunged at his lips and kissed him hard.  
  
It only took a split second for him to get over the initial shock, then his arms were around me and pulling me close, his hands roaming my back. A cry of need escaped my throat as he growled deeply and pulled my yukata top down, kissing my shoulder teasingly. I gasped. His arms wrapped around me again and he held me in a tight embrace.  
  
"Hien!" I panted. I rocked against him, earning a moan and a nip on the neck from him. I bit my bottom lip, failing to stifle a whimper.  
  
Suddenly, he flipped us and I was on my back. I gasped at the sudden movement and laughed gleefully. He pinned my hands above my head and stared at me, lust and need in his eyes. "Don't. Move," he growled in my ear as one hand trailed down my arm lightly, sending a jolt right to the pit of my stomach.  
  
I stared, wide-eyed, my mouth agape. "Oh, yes," I growled, throwing my head back, smiling and chuckling delightfully.  
  
His full weight was on me now, pinning me firmly to the floor, but that couldn't stop me from squirming under him or stop little whines from escaping my lips. I moaned as his hand reached my breast, giving soft, teasing squeezes. I gasped as he tore my sash away and wrenched my top open. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly and hissed as he gave my nipple a pinch and took it between his teeth. His hand roamed to my waist and gave it a pinch. I squirmed. I loved it when he did that.  
  
His hand slipped into my leggings, finding my already wet womanhood. I moaned as he slipped his fingers inside, stroking my very core. He released my hands and began trailing soft, teasing kisses down my stomach. I whined as he slipped his fingers out from inside me, but he was already removing my leggings, tossing them aside. My heart hammered against my chest as he pulled my knees apart gently. I shivered in anticipation. He placed his hands on each side of my hips, stroking my bare skin lightly with his thumbs. He lowered his head between my thighs slowly and paused before experimentally probing my entrance with his tongue. I bit my lip and whined, trembling with need. Then, the whole of his mouth was taking me in, his tongue hot and wet. I cried out, arching my back and beating the floor.  
  
"Hien," I panted. "Hien!" He continued his assault, quickening the pace and deepening how far his tongue went. I continued to cry out with each flick. I could feel myself about to reach my climax. "Hien!" I gasped. I patted his shoulder and tugged on his arm but he wouldn't budge. "I need you! Now," I begged. "Please! I want to--ah!--with you...in me," I babbled incoherently. I couldn't form a single thought!  
  
He shook his head. "Later," he said, narrowing his eyes at me. "Come for me now," he growled, diving right back between my thighs, picking up where he left off with such ferocity that it left me in convulsions.  
  
I grabbed a handful of his unruly, raven ponytail and my thighs clamped around his head. My entire core tightened and my body locked up. I drew in a gasping breath then released it in a cry of pleasure, my essence spilling over. "By the twelve!" I cried, falling back onto to the floor and panting heavily. "Dear Hydaelyn I've missed you," I said as I pulled him close.  
  
"I've missed you, too, my tigress." He grinned and nuzzled my neck, settling in next to me and enveloping me in his strong arms. I felt his bulge press against my stomach and I hummed, thinking. "Tora? What are you--"  
  
I shifted, giving him a sly smile as I straddled him and snaked down his body slowly. I paused as my hips crossed over his erection and pressed into him lightly, causing him to jerk and cry out. I chuckled and continued downward. My face was directly over his manhood now. I swallowed, nervous. My eyes flitted upward and found him watching me intently. He reached out with a hand and cupped my face softly, stroking my cheek with his thumb.  
  
I turned my attention back to the bulge between his legs. I trailed a finger in a circle around the outside before tracing along the top of his trousers, hooking my finger on the inside and pulling them back. He lifted his hips and I pulled them the rest of the way down with both hands. His erection was freed and greeted me with a full salute. I blushed and looked up and him.  
  
"Someone else has missed me," I smirked.  
  
His head fell back and he moaned.  
  
I took the shaft in my hand at the base and began stroking him gently. Another moan. I adjusted myself then and licked my lips. My heart raced as I gave a tentative lick of the tip. He all but screamed out, bucking under me, spurring me to take him further in my mouth.  
  
"Yes! Ah, Tora!" He breathed heavily now, starting to tremble under me. He gave in to desire and grabbed me by the hair, guiding my motions. I gave a shocked yelp, but by the twelve it excited me. I took him deeper in my mouth, and quicker, as his hips lifted from the floor to meet my mouth. "By the k-kami!" He huffed. "Tora!" His hands dropped from my head as he fell back onto the floor.  
  
I continued to lick and suck his manhood, causing him to grow delirious and moan my name. I felt his body stiffen, then he groaned and my mouth was filled with his warm seed. His body went slack and he panted heavily. I swallowed and lapped my tongue up and down his manhood, cleaning the hot, sticky mess left behind. He shivered.  
  
I became very emotional suddenly. Tears stung my eyes and spilled over, rolling down my face. "Hien?" I whispered.  
  
"Tora? Are you okay?" He asked sitting up, his brow furrowed in concern. "You know you didn't have to--"  
  
I shook my head, then the floodgates opened. "I...I don't want...I don't want to leave," I gasped between sobs.  
  
"Tora? Hey! Hey," he cooed. "I've got you." He wrapped his arms around me and held me close.  
  
I felt like everything was crashing down around me again. How stupid was I to believe that I could actually have a normal life? I would always be the Warrior of Light. There would always be primals to slay. There would always people to save. I clung to him, my one shred of normalcy. My one glimpse at what life could be.  
  
"Don't let me go," I begged him.  
  
"I'm right here," he whispered. He kissed me and cradled my head against his chest.  
  
"I'm scared," I confessed quietly.  
  
"We'll take as much time as you need," he said reassuringly.  
  
"It's not that," I began, pulling away from him.  
  
"What?"  
  
I could tell he was confused. It was time to admit it out loud. "What if they don't like me?" I began. He barked a laugh and I glared at him, narrowing my eyes and blowing out a puff of air through my nose. He choked and sputtered to a stop mid-laugh, clearing his throat.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said, taking me back in his arms. I melted into his embrace. "Is that what you're really worried about?" I nodded against his chest, tracing the scar on his shoulder, something I had taken to to comfort me. "Tora, look here," he said, guiding my gaze to his. My heart leapt into my throat looking into those eyes of his. "Like you? They already _love_ you." My ears twitched in confusion. "You saved us countless times, helped liberate us...what's not to love?"  
  
"They do?"  
  
He smiled and drew me into a soft kiss. "Come on," he smirked.  
  
"Wait...shouldn't we talk about how? And when?" I asked wide-eyed, grabbing his wrist as he began to stand.  
  
He knelt beside me. "Let me handle that." He rested his forehead against mine and gazed into my eyes. "I have a plan."  
  
_Of course you do._  
  
He looked down at my exposed breasts and drew my yukata top closed, smiling. "Dress," he said and cupped my cheek.  
  
My hands moved to my top only open it again. "And if I don't want to?" I asked slyly. I saw his eyes roll shut and a shiver race through his body.  
  
"As tempting as that offer is, my tigress," he hummed, "I'm afraid we're needed elsewhere." He gave one last look at my chest and pressed a kiss to the center before drawing my top closed again. "I'm sated for now, though I always hunger for more," he whispered.  
  
I raised to my knees and took his face in my hands, laughing, and pulled him into a kiss. His hands slipped around my waist, pulling me close before groaning and breaking away. He turned his back to me and began to dress. I pouted playfully, but I could tell by the way his shoulders shook that he was laughing silently. I inched over to him on my knees and snaked my hands under his arms, splaying my fingers across his chest. I needed him again and again, he may have been sated, but I was far from it. Fire still glowed within, begging to be stoked anew.  
  
I pressed kisses along his broad back, moving to his shoulders and up his neck, capturing an earlobe between my teeth. He shivered under me and groaned. Suddenly, I was pulled around him and into his lap. I squealed, delighted. I looked into lust-filled eyes, swallowing hard as he stared at me, a sly smile upon his face.  
  
"Take me. Again," I begged. "And properly this time," I added with narrowed eyes.  
  
He laughed and shook his head. "Anything for you, my tigress," he growled, then took my neck in his mouth.  
  
I growled back and shoved him to the floor roughly. His eyebrows raised in surprise and shock. I smirked at him, and using his chest for support, mounted him, taking him to the hilt.  
  
_Yes!_ I cried out in my mind. How I'd missed him inside of me.  
  
He gasped, hands flying to my hips as I took him all inside me. I moved against him slowly, purposely. Gods, it wasn't taking much to bring that oh so delightful tingle back. I gasped and panted as I moved faster, my body shaking with pleasure. His fingers dug into my thighs as he raised his hips to meet mine.  
  
"Tora!" He all but screamed. I could tell by the way he stiffened that he was close. "Tora, please," he cried again.  
  
I slammed into him harder and faster, spurred onward by his cries of pleasure. My entire body jostled with each thrust, finally sending him over the edge again. He released inside of me with a strained groan, his head thrown back and lips parted. I leaned forward and crashed my lips into his as pleasure overtook me again, my claws digging into his chest. I collapsed onto him, laughing.  
  
"By the kami, Tora," he panted.  
  
I rolled off of him, my chest rising and falling heavily, my body weak. "I love you so much," I said, my fingers finding his.  
  
He gave my hand a squeeze. "I love you, too, Tora," he smiled, rolling onto his side. I turned my head toward him and smiled. "Now can we dress?" He asked. I turned my head away from him, looking at the ceiling, and hummed playfully. "Tora," he growled, drawing my name out.  
  
I laughed and turned back to him, smiling slyly. "Yes. I'm ready," I said, suddenly serious. He smiled, beaming down at me.  
  
The crowd was immense already with the festival in full swing, but word spread quickly that their lord had an announcement, so everyone was clustered together at the makeshift stage that had been set up for entertainment. Hushed whispers spread throughout the crowd, trying to predict what he was going to say.  
  
My heart raced at seeing everyone. It felt so strange for me to be here, and not in secret. I shivered, thinking about all our past meetings under the moonlight. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply to still myself. Even now my heart longed to be in Hien's arms. I had never felt this way about anyone, or anything. The only way I could describe this feeling is if you were to jump from one of Cid's airships as if flew up high. I was falling, falling, and never wanted to hit bottom. Every second with that man sent my senses ablaze and I absolutely loved it. As if sensing my unease, he squeezed my hand and kissed the top of my head. I placed my head on his chest, allowing myself a moment to enjoy his presence.  
  
"I love you, Tora," he whispered.  
  
"I love you, too," I smiled. I looked up at him and my breath hitched at the serene look upon his face. "Oh, Hien," I cried. My hand flew to my mouth as I couldn't contain my emotions any longer. "I couldn't want this more," I whispered. I placed a hand over his heart and stared as his hand enveloped mine. My chest heaved with quick breaths.  
  
"You have no idea how happy you've made me," he whispered against my neck. A tingle shot down my spine. "I want nothing more than to be with you for the rest of my life." His strong arms wrapped around me and held me close. His hand slid down my side, giving my waist a pinch. I laughed. "Marry me?" He asked solemnly.  
  
_Ma--what?_ I blinked, my heart stopping, ears twitching forward and tail unmoving.  
  
I leaned back and stared at him, my mouth agape. I was left stricken dumb as he stepped away from me and onto the stage, grinning all the way.  
  
_M-marry? Did he just ask me to_ marry _him? By the twelve!_  
  
My heart beat frantically and my tail swished behind me even more wildly. Everything came rushing to my senses at once: the bright sunlight, the smell of the Cherry Blossoms lining the streets, and the noise of the crowd. I was overwhelmed and began to hyperventilate.  
  
I watched as he stepped to the center of the stage and a deafening hush fell over the crowd. He held his hands out to his sides and smiled at his people. My heart swelled with pride. The respect they had for him was phenomenal. I placed a stilling hand over my heart as I listened to his words.  
  
"Doma!" He cried out in that deep, booming voice of his. He gave a smile and paused for dramatic effect. I shook my head, smirking. He always was one for a flair of the dramatics. "We gather here today to celebrate rebirth, new life. New beginnings. We arose from the ashes and out of adversity and began building anew. We are even stronger now, more united...more _beautiful_ because of it." He then pointedly turned to me and smiled. My heart raced and my stomach did a somersault. My hand clenched over my chest to try and still my heart. I smiled back and nodded. "I come before you today, not as your lord or leader," he began again, not breaking his eye contact with me, "but as Hien, a man in love." My jaw dropped and my breath quickened.  
  
_Was this it? Was this the moment?_  
  
My chest tightened and my heartbeat pounded in my ears. He smiled sweetly before turning back to his people. "I come to ask your blessing on a new chapter in our great and prideful Doman history. I have found someone that I can't imagine my life without, someone that I love with my entire being, and I pray that you'll accept her as I have. You may know her as the Warrior of Light--" at this, an audible gasp spread through the crowd. Silence quickly fell again as they hung on his every word. "--but she is so much more than that. She is simply Tora. A strong, kind, gentle woman. I am officially proclaiming my love for her to you, my people." He turned to me and held his hand out, an invitation.  
  
I walked to him slowly, feeling as if someone else was at the helm. Time stood still. I took his hand and smiled, my eyes never leaving his. I blew out a nervous breath. "Don't be nervous," he whispered. I could only smile in reply, not trusting my words if I opened my mouth. He turned back to the crowd. "I have also just asked this fair maiden--"  
  
_Maiden. Heh._  
  
I chortled, covering my mouth, a move that was easily misinterpreted as stifling a cry. He knew better, though, giving me a sly smile. "--to marry me," he continued. Another audible gasp came from the crowd. He knelt to one knee. My heart stopped and I froze at his expectant look.  
  
_Oh! N-now?_ My eyes grew wide.  
  
There was no hesitation in my heart as to my answer. I fell into his arms, nearly knocking him down, and kissed him all over. It felt so good finally showing him how I felt in public.  
  
"Yes!" I cried into his chest. "Yes," I repeated, clinging to him.  
  
He took me in his arms. "Louder, my tigress. I don't think they heard you."  
  
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the crowd, wide-eyed, leaning forward with bated breath.  
  
I leaned my head back. "Yes!" I shouted from the top of my lungs. "Yes! Hien Rijin, I love you and will marry you!" I laughed openly, joyfully, unafraid for my future for once in my life. The cheers and shouts from the crowd were deafening.  
  
He picked me up and spun me around, laughing joyfully, himself. "I love you, Tora."  
  
All of the Scions and those closest to Hien rushed the stage in congratulations. I gasped. I had no idea they would be there! Tears streamed down my face as I gathered my girls in my arms.  
  
"You're here!" I cried out.  
  
"It took everything I had to feign ignorance when I saw Lord Hien's summons on your table," Y'shtola laughed.  
  
"Congratulations, Tora!" Lyse. She wrapped her arms around me, crying.  
  
"I suppose you're worthy of my lord," came Yugiri's soft voice.  
  
I laughed and hugged her. "Thank you, Yugiri. Without you, I wouldn't have had the courage to approach him," I whispered. She merely smirked in reply as if to say 'I know'.  
  
"Congratulations, Tora," Alisaie smiled, placing a hand on my arm. I placed my hand atop it and smiled.  
  
"And of course I'll be making the dress!" I spun on my heels to face Tataru and gasped. "Congratulations, my dear," she smiled. I knelt to one knee before the Lalafell and hugged her.  
  
I stood to face my dearest friends and smiled at them all again in turn. Suddenly, I was hoisted into the air and landed on a set of massive shoulders. "Gosetsu!" I laughed.  
  
"Make way!" His boisterous voice echoed around the Enclave.  
  
My eyes scanned the crowd and I nearly cried at their reaction. There were tears in their eyes as another deafening roar erupted. They accepted me. They accepted me and Hien. My heart swelled with pride for my people. I began to cry.  
  
Gosetsu bounced me and I clung to him, laughing. "Stop your crying," he said, patting my leg. "It was only a matter of time before we were here, anyway!"  
  
"Gosetsu! Not you, too!" I groaned. He just laughed. It seemed like mine and Hine's love for one another wasn't so secret after all.  
  
Nighttime fell on the celebrations and Hien pulled me to the side. "I want to show you something," he whispered against my neck.  
  
"Oh?" My ears perked.  
  
"Trust me."  
  
"I do, with my life. I could face death itself as long as you were by my side," I said sincerely.  
  
"And I, you, my tigress. Until death." He took my hand excitedly and pulled me along. "Now come on!" He pulled me faster and I giggled.  
  
We passed the Kienkan and my brow furrow as we approached a brick wall with an ornate, arched entryway. This was new.  
  
"Hien?" I questioned, my ears twitching nervously.  
  
"Close your eyes."  
  
"Hien!" I questioned more incessantly.  
  
"Close them or you won't get your gift later," he growled seductively against my neck, wrapping a hand around my waist and pulling me close.  
  
I swallowed, a shiver running down my spine. Somehow I didn't think he was talking about a trinket. Another shiver raced down my spine and I closed my eyes finally.  
  
"Good girl." He rewarded me with a nip on the neck and I whimpered, biting my lip. Without my vision, my other senses went into overdrive. My ears perked and my nostrils flared. I heard running water and smelled...Cherry Blossom? It was hard to tell with the abundance of them nearby. We came to a stop. "Okay, open them."  
  
My eyes fluttered open and I was standing in the middle of the most beautiful garden I had ever seen. I took everything in, wide-eyed, spinning around once slowly. "Oh, Hien!" I said in a breathy whisper. Then my eyes landed on a little sproutling. "Is that...?"  
  
"It is. It's a Cherry Blossom," he smiled. "And this is all yours."  
  
I spun to face him. I shook my head, covering my mouth. "This is mine? The garden?"  
  
"I had it built in your honor."  
  
My heart burst! I ran to him, throwing my arms around his neck. "I love it! Thank you!" I squealed, clapping my hands in front of my face.  
  
I kissed him quickly, but he grabbed the back of my head, holding the kiss. His other hand slipped to the small of my back and I whimpered as he pressed me close. I clutched at his robes as his tongue darted across my lips, parting them, and toyed with my own tongue. My hands found his hair and I twirled a fistful around my hand, tugging. He moaned, lifting me up, and I wrapped my legs around him.  
  
Both our names were whispers upon the wind in the garden as we made love under that Cherry Blossom. My heart soared as I clung to him in the afterglow.

**Author's Note:**

> Last Updated: Monday, August 7, 2019 @ 11:00pm Central


End file.
